disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
627
Experiment 627 (also known as Evile) is the minor antagonist from Disney's 2003-06 television series Lilo and Stitch: The Series. He is voiced by the same voice actor(s) as Stitch. His one true place is as a prisoner at Kokaua Prison. Personality 627 is a slobbering, vicious and cruel bully, thug, and vile minion of evil. He is shown to be "extra-evil" and constantly torment and abuse others, and possess an extra-weak sense of humor. He is also incapable of rehabilitation, and can only say "Evil!" for reasons unknown. He shows that he thinks of nothing more than to cause all kinds of destruction. There is little sense of morals within this experiment. All he wants is to be bad for the sake of being bad and to ruin everybody's happiest (or saddest) moments. 627 would do anything under the category of evil. As one can tell, he is quite hyperactive. He also has huge sense of nasty humor, laughing at the littlest joke. Mostly, practical jokes, or something bad that happens to others. His laughter is also his weakness, however. When he starts laughing, it's hard for him to stop, making it loads of fun, but leaves him wide open to mostly anything. 627 doesn't normally kill things. He may attack and eat animals or weaker aliens, but he takes more joy out of bullying or undermining others rather than outright killing. Another added softness to him is that he will sometimes ally himself with others. But most likely, he'd only wish to do the bidding of other evil-doers. And even then, 627 is quick to betraying or subverting a villain's plans simply out of the fun of it. He doesn't do things for any purpose other than evil, and as such, finds it fit to spoil almost anything good OR bad! Bio Experiment 627 was the 627th genetic experiment created by Jumba, and the second to be made without Hämsterviel's funding. Stitch! The Movie Apparently, Jumba had been secretly creating 627 for quite some time. Lilo & Stitch: The Series In the episode "627," Stitch grew a large ego and began bragging about how great and special he was. This began to annoy Jumba, resulting him into creating 627 (nicknamed Evile). Once Jumba had finished building Experiment 627 and activated him, 627 escaped his containment orb into the jungle. 627 soon after came across Experiment 625 and attacked, drooling on him and eating his sandwich. Seeing 627 as a replacement for helping Gantu capture experiments, Reuben took 627 back to Gantu's ship with him, where 627 demonstrated his great power to Gantu on Reuben. Impressed, Gantu and 627 arrived at a farm house the next day to capture Experiment 603. 627 easily defeated Stitch, and the former and Gantu escaped with 603. Following this, 627 began to easily beat Stitch at capturing other experiments and relentlessly bullied and tormented Stitch and Reuben. Lilo and Stitch challenged 627 to a duel against Stitch as a result, during which Stitch was able to defeat 627 by using the latter's weak sense of humor against him. 627 was then deactivated by Lilo using a home food dehydrator. Stitch! anime 627 made his first appearance in "Stitch Does it Dangerously! Love's Strongest Rival." Here, 627 disguises himself as a prince to woo Angel and lure her into his castle. This also lures Stitch, having him captured. It is revealed that 627 is working for Hämsterviel. Hämsterviel leaves Stitch and his friends to die in the castle, but they are all rescued by 627 who was betrayed by Hämsterviel shortly before his exit. Appearance Experiment 627 is very much similar in appearance to his predecessor experiment, Stitch, only with some noticeable differences. He resembles a koala bear-esque creature with an elongated cone-shaped head with a large knot on the top and a wiry body. He has red fur, lighter tan fur color on his belly and chest, brown patch of hair on his back, purple nose, and dead-on black eyes. His ears are long and pointed upward, and stick up straighter than Stitch's too, almost like devil horns, with two notches at the top, tan insides and brown tips at the back, and his claws/toes are black. He also has a Xenomorph-like extendable mouth, making one ugly and badder "cousin". He wears a green collar with nametag and small gadget in right hand. He also wears a dark green space suit. He stands over 3 feet tall and weighs over 100 lbs. Abilities While explaining his "greatest creation" to Agent Pleakley early on in Lilo and Stitch: The Series, Dr. Jumba Jookiba gives the following rundowns of 627's powers: "Has all strenghts of 626, none of weakness, doesn't sink in water, available for tastful earthern colors, and absolutely positively cannot be change into good." Experiemnt 627 can only say "evil" most of the time, but in Stitch!, Dr. Hamsterviel enhanced his vocabulary. In the series, Jumba claims that 627 has all powers of 20 different experiments, including: ice beam, flamethrower, electrical power surge, telekinesis, plasma bolts and webs, laser beams, super sonic roars, can extend and retract "bone" spikes from his head (can also shoot out), extensions and rotating claws acting like saws, and so on. Not all 627's power were seen in the series, but he has demonstrated his capabilities. He can also extend his teeth with his super elastic gums. 627 is the mastery of escape artist, such as Experiment 199 (Nosey), from Jumba and Pleakley's ship to Dr. Hamsterviel's castle. Weakness 627 can't stop laughing. Lilo and Stitch took advantage of this, so as to force him back into his pod form. Gallery Trivia *627's manner of defeat is similar to the Toon Patrol, though while the Toon Patrol dies from laughter, 627 just passed out long enough to be dehydrated. *In a Disney special called "Stitch Meets High School Musical," 627 is among one of the members on Jumba's basketball team and seems to have turned good. However, this is slightly ironic, since Jumba said that 627 can never turn good. It is possible he was reprogrammed. *627's pod color is blue. Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Neutral Characters Category:Creatures Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:TV Animation Characters